Fortune Cookie for Your Thoughts
by Phaerie
Summary: Ginny's receiving mysterious messages in the guise of fortune cookie fortunes. Who could it be? Her best friend? Her long time crush? An old flame? MALFOY? She doens't know who, but does she even care? [ginnyx?]


**A/N:  Another fluffy fun fic!  Yes, I _should_ be working on Snapshots, but I have a terrible case of writer's block, and I'm hoping this will help to cure it.  The main pairing for this one won't be revealed until the very last chapter, but you can speculate all you want!  It _will_ be Ginny/Some HP character.  No OC's in this one, with the exception of Avery and Jake (anybody remember them?  Were they in…Snapshots maybe?  ^____^) and maybe a few other people who aren't really all that important but will be thrown in here and there just for the hell of it.  If, by chance, the urge strikes me to write a chapter using a profuse amount of profanity, I will up the rating to PG-13, but for now it's staying at PG.  Hm…I think that covers it.  LET THE STORY BEGIN! :D**

**Disclaimer: Phaerie and her muses Paebeth and Fyrith own the plot, it being their idea and all.  We all know who owns Harry Potter, and it isn't Phaerie, or Paebeth, or Fyrith.  Let it be known!  -cough- Yeah…**

**+x|x+Fortune Cookie for Your Thoughts?+x+Chapter 1: Appearance of the Cookies+x|x+**

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  Ginny Weasley jerked awake, her head snapping up with a piece of parchment attached to its side, as the shrill scream resounded through the Gryffindor Common Room.  Looking around widely, she spotted the owner of such a voice box in a disheveled heap on the crimson-carpeted floor.  Avery Thomas rolled over onto her back, easing herself up to her elbows, her movements harboring great reluctance, amidst a steady stream of curses, most of which were directed toward Jake Thomas (no relation) for some odd and strange reason.

            Ginny blinked blearily, barely noticing as the parchment fell away in her sleepy haze.  "Wha - ?" she asked as she stood woozily then fell right back into her chair.  Why was everything tripled and spinning around like that?

            "Ginny?  What are you doing down here?  I thought you'd already be at breakfast by now," Avery asked while carefully standing back up.  Just as she made to take a step toward the Portrait Hole, she tripped over her feet and fell back to the floor face-first.  "I am _okay_!  No need to worry!" came her muffled voice.

            "Avery?" Ginny questioned confusedly, absentmindedly rubbing at the cool drool on her cheek.  Wiping her hand on her robes, she dully noted the ink that trailed behind her fingers' paths.  Two and two clicking together to equal 5 – wait 4 – she scrubbed furiously at the side of her face that had fallen on the wet ink the night before with a corner of her robes.

            "Bloody prat," Avery mumbled to herself after deciding it would be best not to try standing again and finding that crawling would have to suffice.  "Just _had_ to put a Tripping Charm on me.  As if I wasn't clumsy enough without the aide of magic!"  Pulling herself into a chair by Ginny, she sat back with a huff, "Jake will pay dearly for this one."

            "Oh, are you two at it again?  I swear, you're worse than Ron and Hermione," Colin Creevey commented as he passed by their table having just come down from the boys' dorms.  Avery gave him a glare with all the energy she could muster, it being a Monday morning and her having just tumbled down the staircase.  "You two might want to pick up the pace, classes will be starting in twenty minutes."  And then he was off, Avery following behind him at the speed of a slug on the run from an upturned saltshaker.  Ginny was left to stumble her way up to the 6th year girls' dorm room to prepare for a glorious new day.

            Pulling a gray sweater over her tousled red curls, she trudged into the bathroom to rid her mouth of the dreaded plaque that dwelled there and attempt to tame her wild mane.  Having accomplished her mission to an extent - _of course_ this would be the opportune moment for a bad hair day – she dashed back out into the dorm room having finally come to some sense of consciousness.

            Grabbing a clean set of black robes from her bed, she stared at the small golden object that fell loose from its pocket.  Ginny picked it up and examined it closely with her curiosity on overdrive.  She'd seen one of these before!  It was one of those cookies like she'd gotten at the Chinese restaurant her father had taken her to one summer for some 'father-daughter time.'  What was it?  Oh, yes – a fortune cookie!

            Now, what was a fortune cookie doing in her robe pocket?  She broke it open with efficiency of a master, tearing it into two equal halves.  A small slip of paper was jutting out of one end.  For some other odd and strange reason, Ginny checked to make sure the coast was clear before she pulled it out and turned it over.  Scrawled neatly on the paper were the words: _G'morning O Goddess with the Flaming Red Hair_.

            Ginny just stared.  And kept on staring until a disembodied voice rang out through the castle signaling the start of classes.  She gave a strangled cry, tossed her robes on, slung her shoulder bag over her head, and made for the door with the caution of a bull in Gryffindor Tower.

            She stopped just outside the Charms classroom with the rest of the class, bending over with her hands on her knees to try to catch her breath.  Little Professor Flitwick came bounding down the corridor spouting apologies to all the students for his tardiness.  And as the mass of students herded into the newly opened classroom, Ginny looked down at the cookie and message she still clutched tightly.  With a shrug of her shoulders, she stuffed the paper deep in her pocket.  Now, what to do with the cookie?  Her stomach grumbled angrily – feeding time drew near.  Oh, yes!  Since she'd had to skip breakfast and her Potions essay had kept her from dinner last night (and sleep), the cookie would have to tie her over until the lunch break.

            She popped the two halves into her mouth with a small smile.  _Ah, so sweet,_ was the last she thought of the strange cookie and the message it bore inside until she received another fortune cookie later that evening, this time bearing a different memo: _Enjoy the cookie, did you?_

**A/N: Bwahahahahaha.  And thus ends chapter one.  Like it?  Wanna read more?  Then review, plain and simple.  More reviews = faster updates.  Oh, and I'll be putting up a list to help any one who wants to, to discern who Mr. Original is.  More clues will surface as the story continues.  Have a pairing you want to see appear in this fic?  Whether it be a partner for Ginny, or another pairing all together, put it in a review.  If it's somebody else (do stick to canon characters please) you want to see the love blossoming between, I'll put up some fluffy fillers to satisfy the readers.  This fic is strictly romance – with a dash of humor thrown in for flavor.  Support the cause and leave a suggestion!**

**~Phaerie**

Kaseomelette's Comments:  OMG!  That was so hilarious!  XD I was laughing my head off!  And who is this mysterious cookie fortune writer!?  I'll probably know before the rest of you because I can squeeze it out of Adriann while I'm at school and you can't!  XD  Muahahahahahahahahahaha!  Anyways, review before I have to kill you all! Just kidding, I won't actually KILL you, just hurt you very badly.  NOW REVIEW! 


End file.
